Ryuu Hime
by silent-as-midnight
Summary: Hiatus. I looked at him. Nothing in my cold red eyes. Uchiha Sasuke just found out I'm his cousin. And worse, my sister was about to kill him. 2-parts, 2nd part pairings sasusaku nejiten naruhina OCXOC


"A long time ago, before the countries exact borders had been set, wars fought, and alliances forged there was a young warrior. She was a strong kunoichi, but her chakra supply was very low. This made her unable to perform many justus. Once during a great war for her village she was severely wounded. And just as her attacker was going to give the final blow a dragon leapt in front of her, protecting her. The dragon used justus galore to fend of the attacker, but its body was weak so ever physical blow crippled it for a few moments. Eventually it did defeat the attack but both warrior and dragon were almost dead.

"Why did you do that?" Was the woman's reply.

"Because this war is pointless" the dragon said.

"What is your name?"

The dragon looked up. "Tsuki. And yours?"

"Kumi. Iratsu Kumi. "

The dragon nodded its head. "Well, then Kumi I propose a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"I give you my chakra for you to heal yourself and in exchange you use your body to protect me until I am fully healed."

"Sure." The woman answered quickly for she was losing life and fast.

"Alright." Then the dragon smeared some of its blood on the woman's exposed back and made some seals with its claws. Then a silver vortex appeared and the dragon was slowly sucked into the woman's back. Both cried out from the pain that it caused. But a bright light emitted from the end of the contact between woman and dragon. Then the woman passed out, the clothing on her back ripped leaving a new silver seal on her back much like that of the Jinchuuriki that would be created much later in the History of the World. A few hours later the woman awoke in a village. She had been carried by a handsome young ninja around her age. She saw his back was to her and he was looking out the window. His raven hair covering his face, pale skin, muscular, strong arms with hand stuffed in his pockets. She looked for a symbol to know of which clan he belonged to. She found out when he shifted, a small red and white symbol became visible on the back of his shirt.

"An Uchiha" she whispered to herself. Unfortunately he heard.

He turned and faced her. Onyx eyes piercing her purple ones. "Ah you're awake. I'll go and get a nurse."

"Wait! What of the war!"

He turned and smirked. "Welcome to Konohagakure." Then he left through the door.

"We won. We finally created our own country." She mumbled to herself.

Then the young man returned. "The nurse will be here soon. Since you were so interested in the war I should probably mention 4 other countries have been created as well."

She peered up at him urging him to continue.

"We are in the country of Fire. There is a Country of Lightning with its capital Kumogakure, a Country of Earth with its capital Iwagakure, a Country of Water with its capital Kirigakure, and a country of Wind with its capital Sunagakure. The war is finally over."

"T-thanks… um what of the village-"

"If it was near the battlefront it was probably destroyed."

Kumi's eyes widened realizing what this meant. Her eyes suddenly became clouded with tears that began to pour down her cheeks. The man's eyes widened in surprise. He sat on the side of the bed and tried to get a better look at her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Then without warning Kumi latched on to him and began to cry so hard they both shook from her sobs. He managed to hear muffled words some of which he could make out. Like 'family', 'home', and 'parents' but that was it. He awkwardly hugged her trying to get her to stop crying. Eventually she stopped and fell asleep. He laid her down on the bed and feeling pity for the girl checked her out of the hospital and brought her to his house. He set up a small room for her hoping his uncle Madara wouldn't see. He cared for the woman until she got better. However when his uncle lost in his fight against the Hokage he was able to take the girl outside. Once she was able to stand and walk they began to train. Her fast moves had suddenly become sluggish. With many years of training the woman became better than she had before. However another war arose and the need for ninjas was greater than ever. The two signed up and were awaiting deployment when the woman felt something stir inside of her and a voice entered her mind.

'I am healed now I will help you fight in battle. Then I will leave.'

And the dragon kept her word. At battle the girl preformed the necessary summoning steps and brought forth the dragon from herself. The woman now had a much bigger chakra supply and the dragon had tougher than steel scales. The two teamed up and brought down 80 of the army. As soon as they heard news of the win they decided it was time to part ways. But as the two began to leave a terrible pain hit both their hearts. The two immediately went back to the place they had last been together. Unbeknownst to the young man that when they finished their training, the young woman and the dragon had secretly trained and become close friends. Both decided to stay with each other and the dragon returned to her seal in the woman's back. However the young man saw this.

His eyes widened. "What are you?"

Kumi's head whipped around and she saw her savior there. "I-I…" Her head hung down. He walked next to her and sat down. His fingers held her chin and forced her face up to look at him. But what she saw surprised her so much she almost screamed. He had red eyes with a black pinwheel in them and small almost unnoticible spidery veins leading to them. She smiled at him and explained her story.

"Well, as for me I was born of a Hyuuga father and an Uchiha mother. My father died in a war when I was 3. My mother took me and gave me her last name. So that's why I'm Uchiha Karasu and why my eyes are a cross between both clans Kekkai Genkai."

The next night the man proposed and him and his Ryuu-hime, as he now called her, would be married. A few months later the two were indeed married, but trouble fell upon them. The village was worried about the woman's abilities and placed a curse on her. If she were ever to unleash the dragon again it kill her upon re-entry to the seal. The couple had three kids. Two sons and a daughter. However the peculiar thing is the daughter also possessed her father's eyes. It was then they decided to name it because it passed genetically through the family. They called it Mangekyouguan. They noticed that when their kids had kids the youngest granddaughter had they same eye trait. Even though her male cousin was younger than she was. It was then decided the youngest female of every generation managed to get these eyes and a strange birthmark shaped like the Uchiha fan. They began to tattoo over these marks so it actually looked like the Uchiha fan.

Soon the grandparents passed and their grandchildren had kids. And what was the most horrifying thing about it was the youngest female possessed both the Mangekyouguan _**and**_ the seal that the great-grandmother had, had. It was then decided that every fourth generation a new dragon was passed to the youngest female as well as the curse. After a while the possession of these traits disappeared or at least now one knew who had them. Until a man traced they family line and realized his granddaughter would have it next. He told his daughters of it who told their husbands. One was okay with it but the other was furious that anyone would believe such a legend. Him half the clan moved inside the main city of Konoha while the rest stayed behind. To this day the Uchiha have remained separated but only few know of it and as for the next Ryuu-hime. No one knows."

The woman's purple eyes looked at her eldest daughter who was sleeping. Then she looked at her youngest daughter whose purple eyes stared deep into her own. The woman smiled.

"I hope you liked the story. I know it's your favorite."

The younger daughter nodded her head.

"Goodnight." She said as she kissed her daughter's forehead then whispered in her ear so her older daughter wouldn't have even been able to hear for this was their secret. "My Ryuu-hime."

The girl giggled then turned on her side and fell asleep. Her purple hair the same shade as her mothers was spread across the pillow a small smile on her face. The Uchiha tattoo covering her birthmark standing out from her pale skin. The silver seal on her back visible because the loose spaghetti strap nightgown, the one she had chosen for her pajamas for that summer night, hung down low on her back. Her mother smiled sadly at the 5-year-old and walked to the door. As she left she looked at her one last time, and then turned off the lights.


End file.
